


Blush

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Compliment Battle, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, liam realises and decides to give theo what he needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Liam starts to notice something a bit odd about Theo's behaviour.





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofiaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/gifts).



> Happy birthday Sofia!!! Love you long time precious bullicorn!! xxxxx

He had discovered it completely by accident. It was a series of clues that lead to one obvious conclusion.

***

The first time, Theo had been breaking down, hunched in on himself, staring down at his hands, not taking in a single word that Liam said. They’d been fighting hunters when Theo had saved him for what had to be the billionth time by now, taking out the hunter’s leg with a slash of his claws, sending him to the ground with a scream of pain. He was still on the ground at Theo’s feet, sobbing.

Liam approached him slowly, bringing a hand up to his chin, tipping it up.

“Theo,” he said firmly. He blinked, eyes focussing on Liam, searching his face. “Theo,” Liam repeated, making sure he had his full attention. “You did good.”

His heart skipped a beat, and Liam glanced down with a frown.

“Good?” Theo asked faintly, licking his lips.

Liam felt like there was something he wasn’t understanding here. Why was Theo reacting so much to that one word?

“Yes,” he confirmed, his hand travelling down his jaw to grip his collarbone. “You did really well. I’m proud of you.”

The light flush on Theo’s cheeks captivated him. He had no right to look that pretty. Still, Liam hadn’t thought much of it then, just taking it as another one of Theo’s quirks, that he was still learning the difference between bad and good and was looking to Liam to find the distinction.

***

The next time had been a few weeks later. Theo had blushed, cheeks turning as red as a tomato as he gaped at Liam.

“What did you just say?” He choked.

Liam frowned at him, ears picking up on the racing of Theo’s heart. “I said you look nice today. Did you change your hair or something?”

“Uh, I washed it,” Theo said, smoothing a hand through his hair self-consciously, ducking his head.

“I like it,” Liam nodded. “It looks soft.”

He’d wanted to reach up and touch it, actually, but Theo seemed embarrassed, leaving almost immediately after. Dude was real weird about compliments.

***

He hadn’t seen Theo again until the pack meeting a few days later. The hunters were getting bold again, determined to get revenge for their foiled attack, and Liam was pouring over a map of Beacon Hills where they had been marking the hunter camps in the preserve.

“They mostly seem to be centered around this area,” Liam noted.

“It’s next to the chasm,” Theo pointed out. “They probably think they’re safe with that at their backs, means they only have to guard one side of it.”

“So we can sneak in from behind,” Liam said, looking up slowly. “That’s brilliant, Theo.”

Everyone had started talking at once, throwing ideas around, but Liam’s eyes had stayed on Theo, seeing the way he bit his lip, looking away, that flush on his cheeks again.

A suspicion started niggling at the back of his mind. Surely not…

***

“Hey Mason,” Liam said the next day, sitting down next to him in the library.

"You’re in the library,” Mason observed, looking concerned. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Fine,” Liam said impatiently. “I need information, so I came to the library.”

“From books?” Mason asked skeptically.

“I doubt they’d have what I need,” Liam said dismissively, before freezing. “God, at least I hope not. That would be weird.”

“Now you have me intrigued,” Mason said, resting his chin in his hand, elbow on the table. “Spill.”

“Is there a word for someone who, I dunno, really likes being complimented?”

“Like they get off on it?” Mason asked, smirking.

“Yeah I guess so. They blush a lot,” Liam shrugged.

“Yeah, it’s called a praise kink,” Mason said.

“So it exists?” Liam asked, eyes brightening.

“Sure does,” Mason said. “You can google it. Though I wouldn’t suggest doing it in the school library.”

“Thanks,” Liam grinned at him, standing up and walking out of the library, intent on his mission.

***

He pulled out his laptop, flopping onto his bed and booting it up. He brought up google, searching for praise kink.

The very first thing to come up was a definition.

_When someone, typically a submissive, gets off on being praised. "Good boy" or “good girl” or being told they're beautiful, well-behaved, etc._

He raised an eyebrow. It sounded right, but he wouldn’t really have called Theo submissive.

Liam needed more information. He needed to see it in action.

So he turned to the one website that had never let him down: PornHub. It was this site that helped him first discover he was not as straight as he’d thought, when he’d found himself watching the guys just as much if not more than he was watching the girls in his favourite videos.

He searched for awhile until he found something that looked interesting. It wasn’t a very long video, only just over three minutes, titled, “good boy pleases daddy.”

The whole daddy kink thing didn’t really interest him, but he clicked on it, curious.

It started with an expanse of creamy white skin on display, ass up in the air and legs spread. The guy behind him was holding the camera. He asked, “what do you want baby?” He reached forward, dipping his fingers inside of the gaping hole of his ass, asking him again. Moments later his thick cock came onto the screen, pressing inside. “Is that what you want baby boy?”

The loud moan was all the confirmation he needed, and he started fucking him nice and slow, praising him the whole time.

“Good boy.”

“That’s it baby boy, take it.”

“You like that baby?”

Liam bit his lip, rubbing a hand over his aching erection. Yeah, he could definitely get around this. But first, he had to test the theory.

***

He sent Theo a text, inviting him around later that same night. It was a Friday, so it was unlikely for Theo to be working, and he wasn’t much of a party animal.

Sure enough, he received a text back a few minutes later, telling him that Theo would be there soon.

Liam smirked as he got everything ready, anticipation making his mouth water. He jumped up and started pacing, his laptop open on his bed, the video prepped and ready to go for as soon as he heard Theo pull up.

He’d spent all afternoon planning all of the things he wanted to say, exactly how he’d play it. He ran over them again, heart leaping as the telltale rumble of a car pulling into the driveway sent him sprawling onto the bed, pressing play.

He made himself focus on it, trying not to listen as Theo left his truck and made his way to the front door, finding it already unlocked and letting himself in.

“Liam?” He called.

“In here,” Liam called back.

He had the laptop propped up on his chest when Theo walked in.

“Hey,” Theo said, opening the door and peering in. “What are you up to?”

“Just watching videos on YouTube while I waited for you. You should check out this one, it’s pretty funny,” Liam said, smiling up at him and patting the bed beside him.

Theo blinked, but slowly made his way around the bed, climbing onto it and settling in. Liam turned the video towards him, starting it at the beginning.

“What is this?” Theo asked, frowning. Liam paused it.

“It’s the cast of Love, Simon,” Liam told him. “Mason made me watch it with him last week.”

“I think I remember hearing about it,” Theo admitted. “The kid who’s gay, right?”

“Yeah,” Liam confirmed. “It was really good actually. Anyway, the cast of that movie are doing this compliment battle thing. It’s so funny.”

“What? They’re fighting, but with compliments?” Theo asked, sounding bemused.

“Yep, just watch,” Liam urged him, pressing play.

The video played, with Liam watching Theo’s face as it played. Sure enough, by the end of it, there was the hint of a blush on his cheeks.

“That was the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever seen,” Theo deadpanned, looking at him.

“Oh really?” Liam smirked. “I bet I could beat you.”

“You want to compliment me?” Theo asked, eyes widening slightly.

“Hell yeah, let’s do it,” Liam said, pulling out his phone. “I’ll find a list of compliments on the internet. Bet I can make you laugh first.” He winked, looking down at the screen of his phone. He could feel Theo’s eyes lingering on his face, but he ignored him, waiting until he also pulled out his phone and started typing.

“Alright,” Liam said, opening up the list he had found earlier. “You wanna go first, or do you want me to?”

“You go,” Theo said, eyes flicking up from his screen and back up again.

Liam moved his laptop out of the way, turning to face Theo and crossing his legs. Theo mimicked him, until they were face to face. Liam looked into his eyes, giving Theo a soft smile.

“Theo, I love your beautiful green eyes. I just get lost in them,” he said. The blush was instantaneous, and Liam bit on his lip, absolutely delighted.

Theo looked down at his phone, clearly his throat nervously. “Liam,” he said, licking his lips. “On a scale from 1 to 10, you're an 11.”

Liam laughed. “Yeah I am,” he agreed, wiggling his eyebrows at him. Theo smiled, and Liam scrolled down, finding another compliment. “Alright. Theo, I always feel safe when I’m around you.”

Which was true. Theo was always saving him. Liam knew that the other boy would always have his back. He’d proved it time and time again.

“Good,” Theo said softly. “Liam, you're like a ray of sunshine on a really dreary day.”

“Oh nice one,” Liam smiled. “That’s cute.”

Theo was turning redder by the second, the blush moving down his neck as he shifted restlessly every few seconds.

“Theo, there’s something about your smile that gets me every time,” Liam said, grinning as Theo smiled at that. “Yep, beautiful,” he confirmed.

“Stop it,” Theo complained, ducking his face down to hide his grin.

“No way,” Liam said, happiness filling his chest. “This is way too much fun.”

“Liam, you help me be the best version of myself,” Theo admitted. He hadn’t even looked at his phone, his eyes searching Liam’s face instead.

Liam could feel his own cheeks heating up.

“Wow, you’re really good at this,” he noted. “I’m getting all flustered.” He brought his hands up to his cheeks, cooling them down. “Time to use the big guns,” he said.

“Bring it,” Theo smirked.

“You asked for it baby,” Liam winked. Theo’s heart stuttered, but Liam pretended not to notice. “Theo, you have come so far in the past year. I’m so proud of you.”

“Fuck,” Theo muttered, turning his face away, trying to compose himself.

“Do I win?” Liam asked with a laugh.

"No,” Theo scowled. Liam leaned forward, pressing one of his cool hands to Theo’s burning cheeks.

“You sure?” Liam asked, watching through lidded eyes as Theo instinctively leaned into his touch, sighing in relief at the cool against his heated flesh.

“Yes,” Theo said, looking up slowly, their eyes meeting and catching. Liam was captivated, drowning in the emerald pools of his eyes, flecked with gold. “Liam,” Theo whispered.

“Yeah?” Liam breathed.

“You’re so strong and brave. The way you look after everyone around you without ever thinking of yourself or your own needs is such an inspiration. I wish I was more like you.”

“Holy shit,” Liam said, touched by the emotion behind Theo’s words. “You are far too good to me.”

Theo gasped, and suddenly Liam was done with this game. He was done pretending.

He brought his other hand as well, cupping Theo’s face in his hands.

“Such a good boy for me,” he said in a low voice, leaning in, giving Theo plenty of time to move away.

“Liam?” Theo said, his voice hoarse.

“What do you want baby?” Liam asked, tilting his face up.

“What are you doing?” Theo asked, a pained expression on his face, the longing almost heartbreaking to witness.

“Giving you what you need,” Liam said in a rough voice, his fingers tender as they stroked his cheeks. “Is this okay?”

“What I need?” Theo questioned, eyes flicking down to his lips and back up again.

“Yeah,” Liam said. “The way you react sometimes, with the blushing and the skips in your heart. I looked it up.”

“Oh,” Theo said, eyes dropping. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to,” Liam growled, eyes flashing. “I want to make you feel good.”

“Why?” Theo asked.

Liam stared at him. How much more did he need to spell it out for him? He’d planned for everything apart from Theo’s stubbornness apparently.

“Theo,” he said, moving closer, until he was only a few scant centimeters away from him. “When I’m around you, I feel calmer, more in control, and so much happier. You’re my anchor. Believe me when I saw that I really like you. Please, Theo, let me look after you.”

Theo studied his face, looking for any hint that he was lying, but found only sincerity. Liam waited, praying for him to give in.

“Let go,” he urged quietly. “I’ve got you.”

"I don't know how," Theo admitted, gaze dropping.  
  
Liam studied him, pity welling inside him. How had Theo grown up that he couldn't let himself have what he needed, let alone try and ask for it? "Do you trust me?" He asked.   
  
"You know I do," Theo replied, glancing up at him.   
  
"Good," Liam said. "Then close your eyes."

Theo watched him a moment longer, before complying, his jaw tensed. Liam ran his fingers over it, coaxing him into relaxing it, before finally closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to Theo's, his heart stuttering in his chest.  
  
Theo's mouth opened under his, and Liam took full advantage, dipping his tongue inside, tasting him, setting a slow and languid pace, taking care not to scare him away. Theo sighed, moving closer, hands gripping his shirt.

Slowly, they both fell to the side, cuddling close as they explored each other's mouths, hands gently starting to explore. Liam slipped a hand down Theo's chest and stomach, dipping in under his shirt and groaning at the warmth of his skin under his fingers. Theo broke the kiss, eyes lidded as he stared at him, searching his face while Liam moved back up his chest, mouth watering a little at how firm and muscled his chest was.

He eased Theo's shirt up over his head, stripping it off and throwing it to the side. Theo flopped onto his back, and Liam rolled over on top of him, looking up at him as he pressed his lips to Theo's skin, gently exploring the expanse of his tanned skin with his lips and tongue. He could feel how fast Theo's heart was racing against his lips, could see how wide his eyes were as he watched him, and he stroked his fingers in soothing patterns on his sides, nipping at one of his pecs.  
  
Liam pushed himself up onto his elbows, gazing down at Theo's nipple, licking it and then blowing on it, watching it pebble underneath his attention. He did it to the other one, pleased with how hard they turned, looking back up at Theo, who was biting down on his lip, worrying it between his teeth. He still looked a little conflicted, and Liam growled as he crawled back up his body, pressing an insistent kiss to his lips. 

"Are you here with me?" Liam asked. "Is this what you want baby?"  
  
"Yes," Theo admitted with a groan, hands moving up and burying through his hair, tugging him back down. "I want this."   
  
Liam didn't waste any more time with words, kissing him, sipping from his mouth, alternating soft sweet kisses with long slow drags of his tongue over Theo's.   
  
"Baby boy," Liam sighed against his lips, arching into him, feeling Theo's cock hardening against his stomach, trapped between their bodies. 

"Liam, please," Theo whimpered. He was baring his neck now, trying to pull Liam down. Liam followed his guiding hands, pressing his lips to his racing pulse, touched by the gesture. Theo was letting himself be vulnerable, letting Liam past his carefully erected walls. It was humbling, and also exciting, making Liam's blood boil in his veins, need burning through him.

"What do you need baby?" He asked hoarsely. "Tell me, and I'll do it, I promise."

"Just touch me," Theo begged, thrusting his hips up, making his meaning clear.

"Lie on your side," Liam said, eyes flashing, voice firm. Theo did so immediately, all of his previous reluctance now gone. Liam felt satisfaction fill him up at the way Theo obeyed his instruction. "Good boy," he purred, slotting in behind Theo and biting at the shell of his ear. Theo shuddered against him with a mewl, showing his throat again.  
  
Liam kissed down his neck, sucking at his pulse as he slung an arm around Theo, smoothing it down his stomach and grabbing his hip. He held Theo still as he rubbed his erection against the swell of his ass, groaning into his ear. Theo moaned, grinding back against him, and Liam bit his lip. This wasn't about him tonight. It was all about Theo and what he needed.   
  
His hand dipped down further, rubbing over the bulge in his pants. He had to bite back a moan a how long and hard and thick Theo was. He couldn't wait to touch him, skin to skin, to taste him and bring him to release.   
  
"So good for me," Liam praised. "Such a good boy." Theo moaned, and Liam undid the top button of his pants, pulling down the zipper and releasing some of the pressure against Theo's cock. Theo sighed with relief, lifting up slightly so that Liam could pull them down a bit, the only thing now between his hand and Theo's cock a thin layer of fabric from his black briefs. 

"Liam," Theo whispered, pressing back against him, his round ass rubbing deliciously against Liam's throbbing cock.  
  
"Yeah?" Liam asked, breath hot on his ear.

He was rubbing Theo through his underwear, sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

"I want to make you feel good too," Theo said, sighing as Liam slowly stroked him.

"You are," Liam promised him, "you make me feel so good baby boy."

Theo groaned, and the scent of his excitement filled the air, the wet patch under Liam's fingers growing. Liam bit at his ear again, growling against the tender skin. "You like that, don't you baby? You like it when I call you my baby boy? When I tell you how good you're being for me?"

"Yes," Theo cried out, bucking between Liam's body and his hand. "Fuck, please Liam."

"I love hearing you beg," Liam admitted with a sigh, fingers playing at the hem of his briefs, dipping underneath. "I love hearing your beautiful voice saying my name."

"Liam," Theo moaned again. "Please just touch me." 

"Sweet boy," Liam groaned, biting at his pulse, tasting blood under his fangs. He'd lost control already, the warm pliant body beneath him stripping away his defenses. He wanted Theo so badly, wanted him underneath him, plunging inside of him hard and fast. But that wasn't what Theo wanted or needed right now. 

He pushed Theo's briefs down, finally freeing his weeping cock and stroking the velvet-smooth skin with the pads of his fingers. Theo whined, chasing his hand with his hips, bucking up. Liam slid his other arm underneath Theo's body, holding him back against his chest while the other started to slowly pump Theo's cock.

It was long and thin and gorgeous, a beautiful blushing pink, matching the same flush on Theo's cheeks. Liam stared down at it from his viewpoint behind Theo, watching as the glistening tip slid in and out of his fist.

"So lovely," Liam sighed, gripping a little tighter and making Theo whine. "What a pretty cock you have there baby boy."

"Fuck," Theo cursed, bucking again, "feels so good Liam."  
  
"God, you're so perfect," Liam breathed, scraping his fangs over Theo's pulse. He wanted so badly to bite down, claiming Theo as his forever, but he knew that was his wolf's impulse and not his own. He would never do such a thing without making sure Theo was 100% okay with it first.   
  
He quickened his pace, squeezing the head of Theo's cock with every pass, making him groan as his pleasure started to build. Liam kept rubbing his cock against Theo's ass, chasing much-needed friction, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge, teetering at the top of the mountain and waiting for the final push.

"Can you do something for me my sweet boy?" Liam asked, letting out a guttural groan as Theo bucked back against him.

"Anything," Theo panted. "You can have whatever you want."   
  
I already do, Liam thought with a rueful smile. He's writhing under my hands right at this very second.

"I want you to come for me," Liam purred, the vibration against his pulse sending a shiver through Theo's body.

"Okay," Theo sighed, rutting between Liam's cock and his hand, seeking whatever friction he could find to reach his climax.

Liam's fangs sinking into his throat was the last nudge he needed to send  him over the edge, leaving him reeling as his hand was coated with the sticky white liquid. Tentatively, Liam brought his hand up, licking it and humming at the taste. His wolf wanted to make Theo cum and then roll in it, letting every threat know that Liam was his.

"You did so good," Liam praised, wiping his hand clean and then bringing it to Theo's hair, stroking through it. "So good baby. Are you my good boy?"

"Yes," Theo said, giving him a lazy satisfied smile from where he was lounged in Liam's bed.

Theo turned in the circle of his arms, cuddling in close and nuzzling at him, as warm and content as a puppy. Liam wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in close.  
  
"Was that good baby?" Liam asked quietly.

"So good," Theo agreed with a content purr. But then he paused, looking up at Liam. "But what about you?"   
  
"What about me?" Liam asked, frowning in confusion.

"You didn't come," Theo pointed out.

"Doesn't matter," Liam said firmly. "This was about you."

Theo gave a soft growl. "No," he said.

Liam raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean, no?"  
  
"Let me touch you too," Theo said, eyes narrowed. "I want to." 

Liam blinked at him. "Alright then," he agreed, settling back into the pillows.   
  
"Really twisted your arm there," Theo smirked, looking down at him.

"A gorgeous guy wants to touch my cock, why would I turn him down?" Liam shrugged with a huff of laughter.   
  
Theo slipped his hand down Liam's grey sweatpants, gripping his cock in his warm hand, slowly pumping it. Liam groaned, turning and burying his face in Theo's necks, his hips rising and meeting Theo's hand as he stroked him.

It felt incredible, and not just because it was the first hand other than his own that his cock had experienced since Hayden had left. This was Theo touching him, it was special.

And it wouldn't take much.

"I'm close," Liam panted.

"Good," Theo smirked, "let go for me, Liam. Let yourself feel."

The deep timbre of Theo's voice whispering in his ear made him want to jump him, pin him to the mattress and have his way with him, but Theo clearly had other ideas. He was pumping him hard and fast now, and within no time at all Liam was crying out, coating his stomach and Theo's hand with seemingly endless spurts of come.

"Beautiful," Theo whispered, looking down at him.   
  
They both lay there, huddled close in the middle of Liam's bed. Theo had lost his shirt, his jeans spread open with his slowly softening cock lying against his stomach. Liam on the other hands was still fully clothed, with his shirt hiked up and his sweats pushed down to the middle of his thighs. Liam laughed, his happiness endless. "Fuck, that was amazing," he groaned.

"It was," Theo agreed, starting to sound sleepy. Liam burrowed under the blankets, holding it up so that Theo could wriggle in with him, the strong arms wrapping around Liam and pulling him to his chest.

Theo fell asleep with his head on his chest, cheek pressed to Liam’s heart as the steady heart beat lulled him to dreamland.

“Night baby,” Liam whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Theo’s head, arms wrapping around him.

As he fell asleep with Theo cradled to his chest, all he could think of was how blessed he was to have Theo in his arms. He was so precious, and Liam vowed that he would do everything in his power to make the other boy happy.

He deserved it.


End file.
